21 Lutego 2004
TVP 1 06:30 Rok w ogrodzie; magazyn 07:00 Agrolinia 08:00 Wiadomości 08:11 Pogoda 08:15 Telewizyjny przewodnik po kraju. Para w Polskę; - Kłodzko; magazyn 08:35 Ziarno; program redakcji katolickiej dla dzieci i rodziców 09:00 W-SKERSI; magazyn dla niepełnosprawnych 09:25 Mieszkać z wyobraźnią; magazyn 09:55 Studio sport; Mistrzostwa Świata w lotach narciarskich. Planica 12:15 Kolejka - Lista przebojów; stereo 12:30 Zabawy językiem polskim; teleturniej językowy 13:00 Wiadomości 13:10 Co Pani na to?; talk show 14:00 Ten szalony, szalony świat; (It's mad, mad world); 1963 konedia prod. USA (149'); reż: Stanley Kramer; wyk: Spencer Tracy, Stanley Kramer, Sid Ceasar, Eddie Adams, Buster Keaton 16:30 Moda na sukces; odc. 2138; serial prod.USA 17:00 Teleexpress 17:20 Sportowy Express 17:25 Gość Jedynki 17:40 Plebania; odc. 393; serial TVP stereo 18:05 Sąsiedzi; - Magia kina; serial komediowy TVP stereo 18:35 Jaka to melodia?; quiz muzyczny stereo 19:05 Wieczorynka; Bob Budowniczy; Edi i Miś; serial animowany prod. angielskiej 19:30 Wiadomości 19:50 Sport 19:59 Pogoda 20:10 Gwiazda tygodnia - Timothy Dalton; Kleopatra; cz. 1; (Cleopatra); 1999 film fab.prod. USA (89'); reż: Franc Roddam; wyk: Leonor Varela,Timothy Dalton, Billy Zane 21:45 Śpiewanie na wezwanie; Gliniarz z Beverly Hills; program muzyczno-kabaretowy stereo; wyk: Andrzej Grabowski, Małgorzata Lewińska, Aldona Orman, Brian Scott, Tadeusz Drozda, zespół Blue Cafe, kabarety: Koń Polski, Kabaret Pod Wydrwigroszem 22:35 Zabawy w Pana Boga; (Playing God); 1997 film fab. prod. USA (90') /tylko dla dorosłych/; reż: Andy Wilson; wyk: David Duchovny, Timothy Hutton, Angelina Jolie, Michael Massee 00:10 Kino nocnych marków; Six Pack; (Six Pack); 2000 thriller prod. francuskiej (106') /tylko dla dorosłych/; reż: Alain Berberian; wyk: Chiara Mastroianni, Richard Anconina, Frederic Diefenthal 02:00 Zakończenie programu TVP 2 06:55 10 minut tylko dla siebie 07:05 Echa tygodnia; /dla niesłyszących/ 07:35 Spróbujmy razem; magazyn dla niepełnosprawnych 08:00 M jak miłość; odc. 207; serial TVP stereo 08:50 Siła zmysłów; odc. 3/ost. - Dotyk i wzrok; 2003 serial dokumentalny prod. angielskiej 09:40 Ojczyzna-polszczyzna; O przyzwoitości i odpowiedzialności; program prof. Jana Miodka 10:00 National Geographic proponuje; Walka o wilki czerwone; 2003 film dokumentalny prod. angielskiej 10:30 Kręcioła; magazyn dla młodzieży 10:50 Kino bez rodziców; Jetsonowie; - Pchły uciekinierki; serial anim. prod. USA 11:15 Ostoja; magazyn przyrodniczy 11:40 Fantastyczna podróż; (Fantastic voyage); 1966 film science fiction prod. USA (97'); reż: Richard Fleischer; wyk: Stephen Boyd, Edmond O'Brien, Donald Pleasence, Raquel Welch 13:30 30 ton! - lista, lista - lista przebojów; stereo 14:00 Familiada; teleturniej 14:30 Złotopolscy; odc. 573 - Higiena psychiczna funkcjonariusza; telenowela TVP stereo 15:00 Wielka gra; teleturniej 16:00 Śpiewające Fortepiany; teleturniej muzycznystereo 16:55 Studio sport; Mecz towarzyski: Polska - Wyspy Owcze 19:25 Herbatka u Tadka; talk show 20:00 Europa da się lubić...; - Zwierzęta; talk show stereo 21:05 Kryminalne zagadki Las Vegas; serial prod.kanadyjskiej dla dorosłych 21:50 Słowo na niedzielę 22:00 Panorama 22:20 Sport-telegram 22:27 Pogoda 22:35 Don Wasyl i "Cygańskie Gwiazdy"; koncert 23:20 Dwa odcienie błękitu; (Two Shades of Blue); 1999 thriller prod. USA (102') /za zgodą rodziców/; reż: James Deck; wyk: Gary Busey, Marlee Matlin, Eric Roberts 01:05 Tajemnica Wyvern; (Wyvern Mysteries); 2000 dramat psychologiczny prod. angielskiej (118') /za zgodą rodziców/; reż: Alex Pillai; wyk: Derek Jacobi, Ian Glen, Jack Davenport, Naomi Watts 03:00 Zakończenie programu TVP 3 Kraków 6.50 Przygody koziołka Matołka (17) – serial animowany, Polska 1971 7.00 Lis Leon (17): Szybowce – serial animowany, Polska 7.10 Fortele Jonatana Kota (1): Pod prąd – serial animowany, Polska 1980 7.30 Kurier 7.45 Kronika – wiadomości 7.55 Pogoda 8.00 Wiara i życie – program religijny 8.20 Warto wiedzieć – magazyn 8.30 Kurier, prognoza pogody 8.45 Rekomendacje kulturalne – magazyn kulturalny 9.00 Świat – magazyn międzynarodowy 9.30 Kurier, prognoza pogody 9.45 Gwiazdy Hollywood 10.10 Chłopi (10): Śmierć Boryny – serial obyczajowy, Polska 1972 11.00 Bądź zdrów (28) 11.30 Kurier, prognoza pogody 11.45 Symfonia mazurska 12.30 Kurier, prognoza pogody 12.45 Kowalski i Schmidt 13.10 Telenowyny 13.30 Polonia Warbud Warszawa – Astoria Bydgoszcz 15.30 Kurier 15.45 Małopolska i Europa – magazyn informacyjny 16.05 Ślizg – magazyn 16.20 Kronika sportowa – magazyn sportowy 16.30 Kurier 16.45 Młodzież kontra 17.30 Kurier 17.35 Świat – magazyn międzynarodowy 18.00 Kronika – wiadomości 18.15 Pogoda 18.20 Tematy dnia – program publicystyczny 18.30 Kurier 18.35 Regiony kultury 18.50 Czterdziestolatek – 20 lat później (12): Nagłe zwariowanie, czyli most – serial komediowy, Polska 1993 19.50 Rajd Chłopski 20.10 Gwiazdy sportu 20.30 Kurier, studio pogoda 20.55 Przegląd gospodarczy 21.20 Książka tygodnia 21.30 Kurier, prognoza pogody 21.45 Kronika – wiadomości 22.00 Kronika sportowa – magazyn sportowy 22.15 Magazyn motoryzacyjny 22.30 Kurier, sport, pogoda 23.05 Patrol Trójki 23.35 Trójkąt bermudzki – film sensacyjny, Polska 1987 Polsat 6.00 Poplista – program muzyczny 7.00 Twój lekarz – magazyn medyczny 7.15 Wystarczy chcieć – magazyn informacyjny 7.30 Domowa kawiarenka – magazyn kulinarny 8.00 Atomówki – serial dla dzieci 8.15 Strażnicy czasu – serial dla dzieci 8.30 Yugioh – serial animowany 9.00 Hugo – program dla dzieci 9.30 Mop Man – program muzyczny 10.30 4 x 4 – magazyn motoryzacyjny 11.00 Samo życie (318, 319, 320) – serial obyczajowy 12.30 Pensjonat Pod Różą (1/112) – serial obyczajowy 13.30 Policjanci (1/11) - serial kryminalny 14.45 Domowa kawiarenka – magazyn kulinarny 15.15 Daleko od noszy (9): Koniec z paleniem – serial komediowy 15.45 Informacje 16.05 Interwencja – cykl reportaży 16.30 Asy z klasy (6) – serial obyczajowy 17.30 Ślub z zaskoczenia – program rozrywkowy 18.30 Informacje, sport 19.05 Rosyjska ruletka – teleturniej 20.05 Jumpin’ Jack Flash – komedia sensacyjna, USA 1986 21.30 Studio Lotto (w przerwie filmu) 22.15 Wersety zbrodni – thriller, USA 1999 0.15 Wewnętrzna siła – horror, USA/Australia 1998 1.55 Zostać Miss (12) – serial obyczajowy 2.45 Muzyka na bis TVN 6.05 Telesklep 7.45 Szczenięce lata Toma i Jerry’ego – serial animowany 9.00 Automaniak – magazyn motoryzacyjny 9.30 Tele gra – teleturniej 10.30 VIVA Polska! – program muzyczny 11.30 Na Wspólnej (247, 248, 249, 250, 251) – serial obyczajowy, Polska 2004 13.40 Twoja droga do gwiazd – program rozrywkowy 15.00 Tylko miłość – program rozrywkowy 16.10 Maraton uśmiechu – program rozrywkowy 16.40 Siłacze – program rozrywkowy 17.45 Dla ciebie wszystko – program rozrywkowy 19.00 TVN Fakty, sport, pogoda 19.40 Uwaga! – program publicystyczny 20.00 Chwila prawdy – program rozrywkowy 21.15 Adwokat – dramat, USA 1998 23.30 Morderczy przyjaciel – horror, USA 1993 1.15 Nic straconego – powtórki programów TV 4 6.10 VIP wydarzenia i plotki 6.35 V Max - magazyn motoryzacyjny 7.00 Xena, wojownicza księżniczka - serial 8.00 Hoboczaki (113,114) - serial 9.00 Eek! The Cat - serial animowany 9.30 Różowa Pantera (25) - serial animowany 10.00 Qu-eenie (1) - serial 11.00 Droga do sławy (14) - serial obyczajowy 12.00 Na topie - wywiad z... wywiad Romana Rogowieckiego 12.30 Zwariowany świat Malcolma (23) - serial komediowy 13.00 VIP wydarzenia i plotki 13.30 V Max - magazyn motoryzacyjny 14.00 Polska Liga Siatkówki: AZS Politechnika Warszawa - K.RPolska Energia Sosnowiec 16.00 JOKER - Program rozrywkowy 17.00 Gdzie diabeł mówi dobranoc (6) - serial 18.00 Partnerki (21) - serial komediowy 19.00 Sophia Myles wyjeżdża - film, USA-Kanada 2000 21.00 Dziennik 21.20 Informacje sportowe 21.27 Prognoza pogody 21.30 REPORTER - program reporterski 22.00 Komenda - serial dokumentalny 22.30 Ukryte kamery w natarciu... (7) - serial dokumentalny 23.00 Akcja nad Berlinem (6) - serial 0.00 Kowboje przestrzeni - film, USA-Irlandia 1996 1.45 To się w głowie nie mieści 2.10 Sztukateria - program kulturalny 2.35 Zakończenie programu TVN 7 5.40 Telesklep 7.40 Kto Was tak urządził? – program rozrywkowy 8.10 Nieugięty Luke – dramat, USA 1967 10.30 Trele morele – teleturniej 11.30 Wielka pogoń za balonem – film dla młodzieży, USA 1981 13.25 Agent – program rozrywkowy 14.40 Na osi – magazyn motoryzacyjny 15.10 Rodzinny album (7) – serial obyczajowy, USA 2001 16.10 Północ Południe (23) – serial obyczajowy, USA 1985 17.10 Ned Blessing – western, USA 1992 19.05 Kochane kłopoty III (13) – serial obyczajowy, USA 20.00 Szkolne świrusy – komedia, USA 1992 22.00 Amerykański wilkołak w Londynie – komedia, USA/Wielka Brytania 1981 23.55 Święty Patryk – dramat, USA/Irlandia 1999 1.40 Cela nr – cykl reportaży TV Polonia 06:00 Na dobre i na złe; odc. 158 - Pochopne oskarżenie; serial prod. TVP stereo 06:50 Laureaci Nowej Tradycji; Kapela Buki; relacja z koncertu 07:05 Echa tygodnia; (program w języku migowym) 07:40 Wieści polonijne 08:00 Wiadomości 08:11 Pogoda 08:15 Telewizyjny przewodnik po kraju. Para w Polskę; Międzyrzec Podlaski; magazyn 08:35 Ziarno; program redakcji katolickiej dla dzieci i rodziców 08:55 Wygraj Sukces; - Tarnobrzeg 2003 cz. 1 09:40 Marco i Gina; odc. 7; serial anim.prod.włoskiej (stereo) 10:05 Mówi się...; program poradnikowy prof. Jerzego Bralczyka 10:25 Ludzie listy piszą 10:45 Podróże kulinarne Roberta Makłowicza; Smak Jamajki 11:10 Książki z górnej półki; Książka tygodnia; magazyn 11:20 Klan; odc. 785; telenowela TVP stereo 11:40 Klan; odc. 786; telenowela TVP stereo 12:05 Klan; odc. 787; telenowela TVP stereo 12:30 Wideoteka Dorosłego Człowieka; program przypominający największe gwiazdy muzyki lat 60, 70 i 80 13:00 Wiadomości 13:10 Strachy; odc. 1/4 - Szalejący teatrzyk; 1979 serial TVP; reż: Stanisław Lenartowicz; wyk: Izabela Schuetz, Krzysztof Chamiec, Emil Karewicz, MIeczysław Hryniewicz i inni 14:10 Francis Goya gra polskie przeboje; recital stereo; wyk: Francis Goya - gitara, Orkiestra Capella Bydgostiensis 14:30 Tam gdzie jesteśmy; Sercem pisane; cz. I; reportaż Leszka Platty 15:00 Święta wojna; odc. 92 - Mistrzostwa fitness; serial TVP 15:25 Zielona miłość; cz. 2 - Iwona; serial TVP 17:00 Teleexpress 17:20 Sportowy Express 17:25 Na dobre i na złe; odc. 158 - Pochopne oskarżenie; serial prod. TVP stereo 18:15 Na kłopoty Bednarski; odc. 1 - Kurier z Ankary; 1986 serial TVP; reż: Paweł Pitera; wyk: Stefan Friedman, Krystyna Feldman, Wiktor Sadecki 19:15 Dobranocka; Maurycy i Hawranek; odc. 7 - Przygoda z czajką; serial anim.prod.polskiej 19:30 Wiadomości 19:50 Sport 19:59 Prognoza pogody 20:05 Strachy; odc. 1/4 - Szalejący teatrzyk; 1979 serial TVP; reż: Stanisław Lenartowicz; wyk: Izabela Schuetz, Krzysztof Chamiec, Emil Karewicz, MIeczysław Hryniewicz i inni 21:05 Wniebowzięci; 1973 komedia prod. polskiej (45'); reż: Andrzej Kondratiuk; wyk: Zdzisław Maklakiewicz, Jan Himilsbach, Ryszard Narożnik, Ewa Pielach 21:50 Sceny nocne; 1989 film historyczno - obyczajowy (108'); reż: Marek Nowicki; wyk: Teresa Budzisz - Krzyżanowska, Leon Niemczyk, Wojciech Wysocki, Mariusz Dmochowski 23:40 Panorama 00:00 Sport-telegram 00:04 Pogoda 00:10 Na dobre i na złe; odc. 158 - Pochopne oskarżenie; serial prod. TVP stereo 01:00 Salon Kresowy; Rodzinne gniazdo - Mikołaj Sprudin; film dokumentalny Jerzego Janickiego 01:15 Maurycy i Hawranek; odc. 7 - Przygoda z czajką; serial anim.prod.polskiej 01:30 Wiadomości 01:49 Sport 01:57 Pogoda 02:00 Akwarium, czyli samotność szpiega; odc. 4/ost. - Zdrada; serial prod. polsko - niemiecko - rosyjskiej 02:50 Strachy; odc. 1/4 - Szalejący teatrzyk; 1979 serial TVP; reż: Stanisław Lenartowicz; wyk: Izabela Schuetz, Krzysztof Chamiec, Emil Karewicz, MIeczysław Hryniewicz i inni 03:55 Na kłopoty Bednarski; odc. 1 - Kurier z Ankary; 1986 serial TVP; reż: Paweł Pitera; wyk: Stefan Friedman, Krystyna Feldman, Wiktor Sadecki 04:55 Wniebowzięci; 1973 komedia prod. polskiej (45'); reż: Andrzej Kondratiuk; wyk: Zdzisław Maklakiewicz, Jan Himilsbach, Ryszard Narożnik, Ewa Pielach 05:40 Sceny nocne; 1989 film historyczno - obyczajowy (108'); reż: Marek Nowicki; wyk: Teresa Budzisz - Krzyżanowska, Leon Niemczyk, Wojciech Wysocki, Mariusz Dmochowski 07:30 Święta wojna; odc. 92 - Mistrzostwa fitness; serial TVP 07:55 Zakończenie programu Nova 05:35 Novashopping 06:05 Teletubisie, odc. 145: serial 06:35 Pokémon, odc. 68: serial 07:00 Beyblade, odc. 41: serial 07:25 Walt Disney i jego czarodziejski świat: film 08:20 Kochane kłopoty, odc. 4: serial 09:10 Eso 10:20 Stary, odc. 90: serial 11:25 Zaloty 12:00 Wybierzcie Novą 12:30 Szukajcie taty!: film 13:50 Film o filmie: Kameňák 14:15 FC Tescoma Zlín – SK Slavia Praha: Piłka nożna 16:25 Horoskopy 17:25 Pogoda 17:35 Dynastia, odc. 4: serial 18:30 Dallas, odc. 4: serial 19:30 Wiadomości 20:00 Polityczne szelesty 21:15 Wielki podryw: film 23:40 Piórko 00:20 Pleasurecraft: film 01:45 Novashopping 02:15 Wybierzcie Novą 02:40 Zaloty 03:10 Zdrowe życie 03:50 Szukajcie taty!: film Hyper 20:00 Fresh Air: Świątynia pierwotnego zła 20:15 Klipy 20:30 Java Games odc. 4 21:00 Science Fiction and Fantasy: Dungeons and Dragons, komiksy Lanfeust z Troy, Murena, Batman Black and White odc. 3 21:30 Tajne kody Playa odc. 17 21:45 Klipy 22:00 Anime: Candidate for Goddess odc. 2 22:30 Fresh Air 22:45 Klipy 23:30 Anime: Candidate for Goddess odc. 1 WTK 10:00 Puls dnia - serwis informacyjny 10:15 Sport 10:30 Program lokalny 11:00 Scena 11:20 Temat dla prezydenta 12:00 Telehobby: Spotkanie z Telewizją Kablową Poznań 12:20 Muzyczna przerwa 14:00 Ulica Muzyczna odc. 2 14:30 Program lokalny 15:00 Z pierwszej strony 15:40 Bezpieczne ulice 16:00 Poznańscy - studio konkursu 16:30 Program lokalny 17:00 Natura 17:30 Książka nie tylko do poduszki: Nowości wydawnicze 18:00 Puls dnia - serwis informacyjny 18:05 Pogoda 18:10 Telekom - komputer, komórka, internet 18:30 Puls dnia - serwis informacyjny 18:45 Pogoda 18:50 Qulturalny Poznań 19:00 Puls dnia - serwis informacyjny 19:05 WTK Biznes 19:30 Puls dnia - serwis informacyjny 19:45 Pogoda 19:50 Qulturalny Poznań 20:00 Puls dnia - serwis informacyjny 20:05 Pogoda 20:10 Na zdrowie 20:30 Studio sport 22:00 Puls dnia - serwis informacyjny 22:02 Program lokalny 22:30 Puls dnia - serwis informacyjny 22:35 Pogoda 22:40 Na zdrowie 23:00 Studio sport 0:30 Puls dnia - serwis informacyjny 0:35 Muzyczna noc MTV Polska 7:00 Budzik MTV: Miks muzyczny 9:00 Non Stop Hits :Najświeższe hity 10:00 Polska lista MTV 11:00 MTV Select: Podsumowanie tygodnia 12:00 Yo! MTV Freestyle 13:00 Rock vs hip-hop weekend 17:00 MTV Making the Movie: "Zapłata" (Paycheck) 17:30 MTV prezentuje: Za kulisami teledysku Red Hot Chili Peppers "Fortune Faded" 18:00 Total Request 19:00 20 Klubowych 21:00 Dance Express 0:00 Non Stop Hits: Najświeższe hity 3:00 Night Videos: Noc z teledyskami H.O.T. 8:00 Mode für große Größen 9:00 Puppenstube 10:00 Puppenstube 11:00 Wellness-Trends 12:00 Jerome Alexander 13:00 Scala 14:00 Scala 15:00 Wellness-Trends 16:00 Mode & Wellness 17:00 Sammler Galerie 18:00 Sammler Galerie 19:00 Jerome Alexander 20:00 Alles für den Haushalt 21:00 Wellness-Trends 22:00 Welt der Technik 23:00 Welt der Technik Kategoria:Ramówki TVP 1 z 2004 roku Kategoria:Ramówki TVP 2 z 2004 roku Kategoria:Ramówki TVP 3 Kraków z 2004 roku Kategoria:Ramówki Polsat z 2004 roku Kategoria:Ramówki TVN z 2004 roku Kategoria:Ramówki TV 4 z 2004 roku Kategoria:Ramówki TVN 7 z 2004 roku Kategoria:Ramówki TV Polonia z 2004 roku Kategoria:Ramówki Nova z 2004 roku Kategoria:Ramówki Hyper z 2004 roku Kategoria:Ramówki WTK z 2004 roku Kategoria:Ramówki MTV Polska z 2004 roku Kategoria:Ramówki H.O.T. z 2004 roku